GamTav Safe and Sound
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: A story I came up with from hearing Safe and Sound after a reader mentioned it in a review! I've fallen in love with that song. Gamzee and Tavros go on a camping trip with Tavros' dad, but the two young boys get lost and separated from the adult. They're worried and scared, not sure if they'll survive.
1. Chapter 1

**There will be more chapters to this, but it will most likely be a short, like _Angel of Patience_. **

**Also, Gamzee's 11 and Tavros is 9. No sex in this story.**

**I'm merging Rufioh and Tavros into one and Gamzee and Kurloz into one. I like the idea, hope you guys like it too.**

**Warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE**

* * *

Gamzee opened the car door and jumped in. Tavros sat in the middle seat of the car beside his dad. He smiled happily, waving happily when Gamzee was seated beside him.

Gamzee smiled and took his duffel bag off and set it at his feet. Tavros' dad had invited Gamzee to come with camping with him and his son, as they usually did over the summer. After a few days of begging Gamzee had finally convinced his dad.

"Did you bring the marshmallows?"

Tavros asks excitedly. Gamzee's smile disappears and he shakes his head.

_No, sorry, I thought we had some, but I couldn't find any._ He worded with his small hands. Tavros nodded then turned to his dad. "Is it okay if we go to the dollar store and buy some Marshmallows?" Tavros' father nodded and he said something about buying some extra candy and pop for them before poppin in Tavros' Skrillex cd in the cars radio.

"This is exciting! I brought my fishing pole too, so I can teach you how to fish!" Tavros said pointing to the back of the truck, Gamzee turned around and pressed a hand against the window. _Is that a Tinkerbell fishing pole? _Gamzee asks. Tavros blushes but nods. "My dad bought it for me when I was younger." Tavros says, not really that embarrassed since it was Gamzee he was talking to.

Later that day, they had left the dollar store with three bags filled with all types of candy, pop and a pair of shoes for Gamzee, more fit for camping. The sun was setting by the time Tavros' dad had chosen a camping spot in the woods. Tavros and Gamzee helped set up the tents and find fire wood and dead leaves. When they came back to the campsite Mr. Nitram had already set up the sleeping bags on the inside of the tents.

"Gamzee, is it okay if you sleep in a separate tent, or do you wanna share with Tavros?" Mr. Nitram asked. Gamzee shrugged, fine with whatever but Tavros turned to his dad and whispered, "If something happens, he can't really call for help dad." So Mr. Nitram ended up moving Tavros' sleeping bag into the second tent.

"Okay, you guys bring out the Smores stuff and I'll make the fire. Oh, and spray this over yourselves." Mr. Nitram said pointing them out then handing the two boys a a long can of anti-bug body spray.

Tavros popped open the body spray while Gamzee unloaded the bags of candy and such from the truck. Mr. Nitram, when he saw Gamzee, laughed and joked about Gamzee being a sugar bunny. Gamzee smiled and handed the bags to his best friend's dad. Tavros turned to him and handed him the spray. It took him only a while to put it on, but after he did he grabbed a cover, wrapped it around himself and cuddled next to Tavros.

Tavros and his dad fixed the smores while Gamzee rested on Tavros' shoulder, seemingly tired, and maybe a bit depressed. Tavros knew by now that Gamzee was usually very happy and excited about a lot of things, but he tended to get depressed when ever he thought about his lack of speech. It was something he was born with.

Gamzee ended up eating about seven before passing out on Tavros' lap with a half eaten one in his hand. Mr. Nitram carried Gamzee into the tent then he put out the camp fire and hurried Tavros off to his tent.

* * *

In the middle of the night though, Gamzee sat up. He grimaced then shifted a bit and shook Tavros awake. Tavros sat up and whiped his eyes groggily.

"What?"

Tavros asked. Gamzee grimaced again. _I have to pee. I don't want to go alone though. _Gamzee signed. Tavros stared at him for a few seconds then sighed. He crawled over to the entrance of the tent and motioned for Gamzee to follow. He did, and when he was out he looked around and found Tavros pulling toilet paper out of a bag. He tossed it at Gamzee and they began walking up a small hill.

"Is this good?" Tavros asked. Gamzee shook his head. Tavros sighed tiredly but kept walking. They walked down the other side of the hill now and Tavros looked at Gamzee, but he still shook his head. "Really? There's a hill. Dad can't see you." Tavros said crossing his arms and stopping. Gamzee grumbles. _Turn around. _He signs, so Tavros does. While Tavros waits he begins kicking small stones. In the end he picks some up and throws them. One flies off out of sight, another flies over a tree and another hits the very tree. Though the next one he throws hits something attached to the tree that he thought _was_ of the tree.

Tavros takes a quick step back as he hears a sudden crescendo of buzzing. He takes a few more steps back and runs into Gamzee. He looks over his shoulder quickly at Gamzee, who had already zipped up his pants and was ready to tap him.

When they both look at where the buzzing is coming from, they feel their stomachs tighten. There was a small swarm of wasps coming at them. Gamzee grabbed Tavros by his wrist and ran for it. The buzzing got closer, and they couldn't run any faster. Their hearts were pounding in their throats. Before Gamzee could stop, the path they were running on came to an end and they tumbled down a long steep hill side.

They finally rolled to a stop, and they laid there for a few seconds, a couple feet away from each other. Gamzee struggled onto his elbows, then he shakily stood and stumbled over to Tavros, who was crying and sobbing. He helped Tavros sit up then gasped when he saw a wasp trying to free itself from where it had stung Tavros on the foot.

"F-Flick the stinger out!" Tavros cried holding his knee. Gamzee nodded, then began flicking at it. He missed various times from how badly he was shaking, but he finally flicked it out. Tavros whimpered, then pulled Gamzee into a tight hug.

"It hurts Gamzee." Tavros cries out into Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee holds the nine year old against his chest. They sat still crying for a while longer until finally Tavros pulled back and looked up at Gamzee. "Is there anything we can do about it?" Tavros asked. Gamzee shook his head. _I don't know Tav?_ He signed. He stood up, leaving Tavros on the ground and walked over to the steep ledge. He tried climbing up a few rocks but he slid back down and fell back. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Tavros.

_We can't go back up. _Gamzee signed. Tavros looked down at his foot, he was silent, then he began to cry again. Gamzee crawled back over to Tavros and held him in his arms, but Tavros fought against it. He pushed Gamzee back by his chest and slapped him across his face. "This is your fault! We didn't have to walk out so far." Tavros screamed. Gamzee's eyes widened, then he looked down at the ground. He raised a hand slowly and signed _Sorry_.

There was a long silence, then Tavros carefully got on all fours then crawled over to Gamzee and hugged him. "I'm sorry Gamzee, maybe there's another way to get back to dad." Tavros suggests. They both stand up after a few seconds and look around.

"Uhm, I guess we should just walk until we find road?" Tavros asked. Gamzee nodded, grabbed Tavros hand and began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter while listening to "Boats and Birds" By _Gregory and the Hawk. *wipes away tear but more comes so goes to hug gf* also, my niece accidentally drowned my puppy, so I'm kind of upset. So, if it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna take a short break._  
**

**Also, Gamzee's 11 and Tavros is 9. No sex in this story.**

**I'm merging Rufioh and Tavros into one and Gamzee and Kurloz into one. I like the idea, hope you guys like it too.**

**Warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE**

* * *

They had been walking for a while now, and the trees and bushes around them rustled loudly in the wind. Every time Tavros would cower against Gamzee, and Gamzee's jaw would lock, and his eyes shot side to side hastily. He felt that he needed to be brave, and protect Tavros, and he was confident, 92% confident that he'd be able to, but the rest of it was just pure fear.

He willed himself to blink and for that split second, he swayed to his right, and when he opened his eyes again Tavros was pulling him upright. He continued to walk though, Tavros' arm looped in his own. Every now and then Tavros would stumble and groan from the pulsing in his foot. It was already swollen and purple. Gamzee grimaced, he felt sorry for Tavros, sorry he had gotten him into this mess.

"Gamzee, do you think there are spiders out here? Those large ones?" Tavros asks holding onto Gamzee with more force. Gamzee shakes his head, mainly trying to ignore the images of spiders in his head. "Do you think, that maybe we'll get bitten by a spider?" Tavros continued. Gamzee shook his head again, this time more feircly. "What if...what if it's really poisonous?" Tavros continues. Gamzee doesn't react. He ignores Tavros and concentrates on the path they were walking. "Do you think we'll die?" Tavros asks again. Gamzee roughly jerks his arm away from Tavros and glares at him. Tavros frowns then begins apologizing when Gamzee grabs him by the arm again and proceeds to walk.

"I'm sorry Gamzee." Tavros apologized once more. Gamzee just kept walking.

By the time Tavros collapsed from exhaustion it was already dawn. Gamzee knelt down beside him and looked over the others infected foot. It was swollen and purple. He looked around, then back at Tavros. Tavros was beginning to breath a bit lighter, as he drifted off into a sleep. Gamzee ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_I'm sorry I got you into this mess Tavros. Your dad must be very worried. __  
_

Gamzee thought to himself. He suddenly felt his shoulders become heavy, as well as his eye lids, so he laid down beside Tavros and fell asleep.

* * *

Gamzee was awaken by the sound of loud crying. He rolled over and looked at Tavros through groggy eyes, then he looked at what Tavros was holding. He had his foot in his hands.

"It hurts Gamzee, I could barely sleep last night."

Tavros cries out. In a few seconds Gamzee was towering over Tavros, his hands hovering over Tavros' infected foot. _I don't know what to do?_ Gamzee signed. Tavros kept crying. Even when they finally stood up and walked on, he kept crying. It hurt Gamzee to see him cry so much. He didn't like seeing his best friend break apart like that.

_I'm so sorry Tavros. _He signed to his best friend. Tavros stared at him for a few seconds before looking up at the sky.

"It's okay. If we die out here, I'll be happy to die with you. You're my best friend Gamzee." Tavros confessed. Gamzee frowned, but crawled over to Tavros and grabbed him by his cheeks, making him look at him.

_"If you die, I will never leave your side. I will die beside you."__  
_

Gamzee promised. Tavros grabbed his best friends' hand and smiled. "Okay Gamzee, don't break your promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm making this chapter short on purpose guys, sorry. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far? Okay?_  
**

**Also, Gamzee's 11 and Tavros is 9. No sex in this story.**

**I'm merging Rufioh and Tavros into one and Gamzee and Kurloz into one. I like the idea, hope you guys like it too.**

**Warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE**

* * *

They had been walking for a while now, and the trees and bushes around them rustled loudly in the wind. Every time Tavros would cower against Gamzee, and Gamzee's jaw would lock, and his eyes shot side to side hastily. He felt that he needed to be brave, and protect Tavros, and he was confident, 92% confident that he'd be able to, but the rest of it was just pure fear.

He willed himself to blink and for that split second, he swayed to his right, and when he opened his eyes again Tavros was pulling him upright. He continued to walk though, Tavros' arm looped in his own. Every now and then Tavros would stumble and groan from the pulsing in his foot. It was already swollen and purple. Gamzee grimaced, he felt sorry for Tavros, sorry he had gotten him into this mess.

"Gamzee, do you think there are spiders out here? Those large ones?" Tavros asks holding onto Gamzee with more force. Gamzee shakes his head, mainly trying to ignore the images of spiders. "Do you think, that maybe we'll get bitten by a spider?" Tavros continued. Gamzee shook his head again, this time more fiercely. "What if...what if it's really poisonous?" Tavros continues. Gamzee doesn't react. He ignores Tavros and concentrates on the path they were walking. "Do you think we'll die?" Tavros asks again. Gamzee roughly jerks his arm away from Tavros and glares at him. Tavros frowns then begins apologizing when Gamzee grabs him by the arm again and proceeds to walk.

"I'm sorry Gamzee." Tavros apologized once more. Gamzee just kept walking.

By the time Tavros collapsed from exhaustion it was already dawn. Gamzee knelt down beside him and looked over the others infected foot. It was swollen and purple. He looked around, then back at Tavros. Tavros was beginning to breath a bit lighter, as he drifted off into a sleep. Gamzee ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_I'm sorry I got you into this mess Tavros. Your dad must be very worried. __  
_

Gamzee thought to himself. He suddenly felt his shoulders become heavy, as well as his eye lids, so he laid down beside Tavros and fell asleep.

* * *

Gamzee was awaken by the sound of loud crying. He rolled over and looked at Tavros through groggy eyes, then he looked at what Tavros was holding. He had his foot in his hands.

"It hurts Gamzee, I could barely sleep."

Tavros cries out. In a few seconds Gamzee was towering over Tavros, his hands hovering over Tavros' infected foot. _I don't know what to do?_ Gamzee signed. Tavros kept crying. Even when they finally stood up and walked on, he kept crying. It hurt Gamzee to see him cry so much. He didn't like seeing his best friend break apart like that.

_I'm so sorry Tavros. _He signed to his best friend. Tavros stared at him for a few seconds before looking up at the sky.

"It's okay. If we die out here, I'll be happy to die with you. You're my best friend Gamzee." Tavros confessed. Gamzee frowned, but turned to Tavros and grabbed him by his cheeks, making him look at him.

_"If you die, I will never leave your side. I will die beside you."__  
_

Gamzee promised. Tavros grabbed his best friends' hand and smiled. "Okay Gamzee, don't break your promise." Gamzee nodded, then crouched down in front of Tavros. The Bernette didn't want to trouble Gamzee with carrying him, but then again his foot _was _in a lot of pain. Tavros sighed, then got on Gamzee's back. His grip on the mutes' shoulders tightened when they rose.

"You sure about this Gamzee?" Tavros asked, the other just nodded and began walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm making this chapter short on purpose guys, sorry. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far? Okay?_  
**

**Also, Gamzee's 11 and Tavros is 9. No sex in this story.**

**I'm merging Rufioh and Tavros into one and Gamzee and Kurloz into one. I like the idea, hope you guys like it too.**

**Warning:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE**

* * *

They had been walking for a while now, and the trees and bushes around them rustled loudly in the wind. Every time Tavros would cower against Gamzee, and Gamzee's jaw would lock, and his eyes shot side to side hastily. He felt that he needed to be brave, and protect Tavros, and he was confident, 92% confident that he'd be able to, but the rest of it was just pure fear.

He willed himself to blink and for that split second, he swayed to his right, and when he opened his eyes again Tavros was pulling him upright. He continued to walk though, Tavros' arm looped in his own. Every now and then Tavros would stumble and groan from the pulsing in his foot. It was already swollen and purple. Gamzee grimaced, he felt sorry for Tavros, sorry he had gotten him into this mess.

"Gamzee, do you think there are spiders out here? Those large ones?" Tavros asks holding onto Gamzee with more force. Gamzee shakes his head, mainly trying to ignore the images of spiders. "Do you think, that maybe we'll get bitten by a spider?" Tavros continued. Gamzee shook his head again, this time more fiercely. "What if...what if it's really poisonous?" Tavros continues. Gamzee doesn't react. He ignores Tavros and concentrates on the path they were walking. "Do you think we'll die?" Tavros asks again. Gamzee roughly jerks his arm away from Tavros and glares at him. Tavros frowns then begins apologizing when Gamzee grabs him by the arm again and proceeds to walk.

"I'm sorry Gamzee." Tavros apologized once more. Gamzee just kept walking.

By the time Tavros collapsed from exhaustion it was already dawn. Gamzee knelt down beside him and looked over the others infected foot. It was swollen and purple. He looked around, then back at Tavros. Tavros was beginning to breath a bit lighter, as he drifted off into a sleep. Gamzee ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_I'm sorry I got you into this mess Tavros. Your dad must be very worried. __  
_

Gamzee thought to himself. He suddenly felt his shoulders become heavy, as well as his eye lids, so he laid down beside Tavros and fell asleep.

* * *

Gamzee was awaken by the sound of loud crying. He rolled over and looked at Tavros through groggy eyes, then he looked at what Tavros was holding. He had his foot in his hands.

"It hurts Gamzee, I could barely sleep."

Tavros cries out. In a few seconds Gamzee was towering over Tavros, his hands hovering over Tavros' infected foot. _I don't know what to do?_ Gamzee signed. Tavros kept crying. Even when they finally stood up and walked on, he kept crying. It hurt Gamzee to see him cry so much. He didn't like seeing his best friend break apart like that.

_I'm so sorry Tavros. _He signed to his best friend. Tavros stared at him for a few seconds before looking up at the sky.

"It's okay. If we die out here, I'll be happy to die with you. You're my best friend Gamzee." Tavros confessed. Gamzee frowned, but turned to Tavros and grabbed him by his cheeks, making him look at him.

_"If you die, I will never leave your side. I will die beside you."__  
_

Gamzee promised. Tavros grabbed his best friends' hand and smiled. "Okay Gamzee, don't break your promise." Gamzee nodded, then crouched down in front of Tavros. The Bernette didn't want to trouble Gamzee with carrying him, but then again his foot _was _in a lot of pain. Tavros sighed, then got on Gamzee's back. His grip on the mutes' shoulders tightened when they rose.

"You sure about this Gamzee?" Tavros asked, the other just nodded and began walking. Gamzee obviously had a struggle with it.

Tavros held on tightly to Gamzee and rested his chin on his shoulder. He really missed his dad, and he was sure his dad missed him too. He wasn't too sure about Gamzees' dad though, if knew he was missing or not, he didn't really think his dad would leave his job to go searching. He wondered if Gamzee missed his dad.

"Do you...uh...miss your dad?"

Tavros asked. He leaned further to see Gamzees' hand movements. _Yeah, I miss him every day, but there's nothing I can do about it. If I tell him to stay with me, he starts yelling. _Tavros pouted, he moved a hand up to Gamzees' cheek and pressed the mutes' right cheek against his left. He felt Gamzee sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Tavros apologized for saddening his best friend. Gamzee didn't reply, no, instead he turned his head and smiled at Tavros.

* * *

There was rustling to their left, and a low growl. Gamzees' eyes widened when he saw a large brown furry head on the other side of a bush. He felt Tavros shift on his back to see what it had been but he dropped him to his feet before he could. He held a finger to both lips, eyes still wide. Tavros looked over his shoulder and saw the head starring at them.

"G-Gamzee..."

Gamzee tapped his lips repeatedly with his fingers. Tavros was shaking. There was a loud roar, then Gamzee grabbed Tavros' hand and ran for it. However, Tavros tripped over his swollen foot almost immediately, causing Gamzee to fall forth. He flips onto his back and looks at the large brown animal figure towering over Tavros.

The animal dives down at Tavros and there's a loud crunching sound. Tavros shrieks in pain and throws his arms around. Gamzee is almost frozen in fear but, thankfully, he was able to grab a rock and shift to his knees. He throws the large heavy rock at the bear then grabs another. The bears attention is drawn to him. He shivers at the sight of meat and blood dribbling from its' jaw.

The bear roared again, making Tavros scream some more from the fear. Gamzees' heart was pounding in his ribs.

He either ran and left Tavros to die, or stayed to save Tavros and die with him.


End file.
